ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies
So Long, And Thanks For All The Smoothies is the seventh episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot Three anchors strike on ground from the sky, Ben Tennyson as Crashhopper diverts them away from people and buildings while Rook Blonko protects and evacuates civilians. The devices cause a derelict ship to appear in Earth's orbit and anchor it to the planet via tractor beams. Rook and Ben fly onto the derelict ship via Rook's Proto-TRUK and enter the ship via a rather large hole. Once onboard, Ben and Rook follow a trail of Bubble Wrap to the once again criminals the Vreedle Brothers whom Rook refers to as the most vile creatures in the universe. Ben as Grey Matter incapacitate the brothers by diverting a pipe onto them causing them to be frozen solid. After the Brothers have been thawed Rook explains his contempt for the pair of Vreedles whom were kicked out of the Plumbers' Academy after they blew it and it's ammunitions dump up. As a result Rook ended up spending his final days of Plumber Training in a trailer on a asteroid. The brothers explain that they were not responsible for the damage to the ship and were simply scavenging it for weaponry. At that point a third party hijacks the Proto-TRUK and tries to use it to escape to earth. Ben uses Grey Matter's intelligence to activate the Ship's tractor beam and re-park the smaller ship back on the derelict ship. The hi-jacker and first of the three parties on the ship is soon revealed to be none other than Argit whom claims to possess the single most dangerous device in the universe, the Anihilaarg. According to legend there once was a race known as the Contemelia whose favorite hobby was jumping from Universe to Universe scaring the locals and if they came to dislike it, it would be destroyed by the Anihilaarg. While the Contemelia has long since been wiped out this ship and its secret weapon are still well in existence. While Ben isn't entire sure the weapon exists a Incursean War ship captained by Emperor Milleous arrives and attaches itself to the derelict ship. The gathered group splits up to deal with the Incurseans, Ben with Argit, the Vreedles with each other, and Rook on his own. Capturing all the Incurseans Argit, Ben and Rook arrive on the bridge where Argit reveals that he was hired by Milleous to find the Anihilaarg. Argit also reveals that the Vreedle Brothers found him and forced him to hand over the Anihilaarg and now they're escaping to earth in their ship. Ben and Rook chase after them unwisely leaving Argit in charge of the Incurseans. The Incurseans over power Argit and give chase to the Vreedle Brothers and Ben shooting them both down in front of Mr. Smoothy. In the resulting dog pile for the Anihilaarg the doomsday device is activated. Left with no other choice Ben turns into Alien X just as the Universe destroying energy pulse is fired off from the device. As they watch the universe being destroyed, Ben is able to convince Serena and Bellicus to let him use Alien X to recreate the universe. Aside from a few minor differences, the trio is successful in making a identical copy of the universe. Believing the device is a dud, The Vreedle Brothers destroy it and Rook takes Argit into custody. The two Plumbers and con-man go for Smoothies as Ben tries to explain that the device in fact did go off and he used Alien X to remake the Universe. Rook and Argit believe that Ben instead suffered from a panic induced hallucination. Ben thinks something is different and it is shown that the Mr Smoothy logo is different. Major Events *As well as being the first time Ben does not specifically choose Alien X but uses him anyway, as Paradox once hinted at, Ben used Alien X successfully. * Alien X, Argit, the Vreedle Brothers, Bellicus, Serena and Milleous make their Omniverse debuts. *Ben recreates the destroyed universe with the help of Bellicus and Serena. Omnitrix Alien Debut *Alien X (Omniverse debut) Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Plumbers (cameo) *Magister Patelliday (cameo) *Bellicus (first re-appearance) *Serena (first re-appearance) Villains *Argit (first re-appearance) *Vreedle Brothers (first re-appearance) **Octagon Vreedle **Rhomboid Vreedle *Milleous (first re-appearance) *Incurseans (first re-appearance) *Solid Plugg (cameo) Aliens Used *Crashhopper *Grey Matter (accidental transformation, intended alien was Rath) *Spidermonkey *NRG *Alien X (first re-appearance) Naming and Translations Quotes Errors *When Ben is about to turn into NRG, he dials the bottom of the Omnitrix screen instead of dialing on the Omnitrix screen. *After Alien X transformed back to Ben, Argit's design was incomplete. Allusions *The title of this episode is a reference to the book So Long and Thanks for All the Fish, being the fourth book of the The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy series by Douglas Adams, in which the dolphins leave the Earth because it is going to be destroyed - much like the universe is destroyed in the episode. Trivia *This episode aired in Canada on October 6th, 2012. *This episode aired in Australia on October 14th, 2012. *The episode was unlocked in the Brazilian and Latin American game Ben 10 Hack on October 9th, 2012 and become available in Cartoon Network Website. In October 15th, 2012 the episode aired regularly. *Cartoon Network Asia accidentally labelled this episode as "Trouble Helix" on their website. *This episode was aired as the fourth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse in South East Asia and Latin America. *After Ben recreated the universe the only thing that was different so far was the Mr. Smoothy and Ben wore a white jacket with the number "10" highlighted in green. The Mr. Smoothy redesign has remained since the events of this episode. *Grey Matter makes a reference to Star Trek, "Warp drive, communications, ahh tractor beam!" *Octagon Vreedle makes a reference to Dirty Harry with the classic line "Do I feel lucky?" *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Professor Paradox is well aware of the events of this episode.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/395612930428653773 *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Primus was erased by the Anihilaarg. http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/425375539776214788 See Also *Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes aired out of Production Order